the phoenix
by kidishcaresh
Summary: …and upon her death the eternal flames will claim her body, consuming her, until only her ashes remain. Out of these ashes she rises again. She is the eternal bird of flames, she is the phoenix…


**Hey people! A new story, I got the idea after reading a book about myths, legends, demons and Gods/ Goddesses. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Flames are allowed and will be used to burn Relena!**

**So let's see any warnings? Relena will be tormented a lot, cursing and that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the myths, legends, demons and Gods/ Goddesses used in this story or the gundam pilots. I'm using Neo fang, which you can use any time you want and I do own Xin Jing and the language of the immortal, which I made myself.**

**Summary: …and upon her death the eternal flames will claim her body, consuming her, until only her ashes remain. Out of these ashes she rises again. She is the eternal bird of flames, she is the phoenix…**

**Chapter one. Meeting the phoenix.**

Wufei struggled through the forest trying to find his way to the safehouse. He had been shot 6 times, lost a lot of blood, spent 7 hours inside a truck and had been crawling through the bushes for several hours trying not to be seen.

His keen senses told him he wasn't safe, the soldiers were closing in on him. He wouldn't get out of there alive if he continued running. Wufei looked around to make sure he was alone. 'I have to transform.' he thought and the transformation began.

His skin turned black and he grew. Huge black velvet wings bursted out of his back and a long black scaly tail grew from his tailbone, Wufei screamed loudly as the wings and tail bursted through his skin. He continued to grow and his once onyx eyes were now burning crimson, the transformation was complete.

Where the Chinese boy had stood just seconds ago, now stood a beautiful black dragon. Slowly it tested it's wings for the first in a very long time, then after making sure they worked fine the dragon took to the air and headed to the safehouse.

The other 4 pilots didn't know that Wufei was a dragon. Unlike Duo, who made it no secret that he was a god, Wufei preferred to keep this side of him a secret. He, like all dragons did not trust them enough to tell them.

He recently discovered that he also possessed the ability to sense other immortal beings and he knew that each of his friends had an immortal side, they kept hidden. His friends didn't know he knew and he wasn't about to tell them that, unless they'd come clean first that is.

It felt great to spread his wings again, Wufei loved these moments, rare as they were. They made him feel more free than anything else. Suddenly he felt strange and something went wrong, he transformed back to his human form. "No! How could this be?" Wufei said to himself. Then he landed hard on the ground, he wanted to get up but his body disagreed and would not budge. He felt suddenly very tired and then he lost consciousness

**Back with the others at the safehouse:**

"Isn't he back yet?" Duo asked for the 14698th time since the last hour.

"DO YOU SEE HIM HERE?" Heero yelled.

All four of them were extremely worried. Wufei had gone out for a routine job, nothing big. Yet here they were 3 days after he left and 25 hours since the time he agreed to meet them back here and there was still no sign of the Chinese pilot. Heero was worried and Duo was not helping the situation.

"Okay that's it! I'm going! We've waited long enough!" duo yelled.

"He's right, it's not like Wufei at all to be this late!" Quatre said.

Suddenly duo dropped to his knees.

"No, please no not him. Damn it!" he whispered.

The other three looked at him.

"Duo? Is he…" Quatre asked shakily.

"No, but it won't be long. 5 maybe 10 minutes. We should go and find him." Duo said as he got up, his voice was cold and pained.

The other three nodded and they left.

The four boys ran through the forest at great speed. "This way, he's close." Duo yelled. "I know I feel him!" Quatre yelled, he had fallen a little behind. Trowa slowed down a little.

"You two get going I'll keep an eye on Quatre, find him quick!"

"Right, Duo let's go." Heero yelled building up speed.

Duo did the same, but suddenly came to a stop.

"Duo?" Quatre said as he caught up with the braided teen.

"He …, but how?" Duo said.

"We must find him fast." Heero said.

"Right." The others said and they moved on.

About 3 minutes after they left the safehouse they found the Chinese pilot.

"Look there he is, but who's she?" Trowa whispered, as they looked from the bushes.

A small girl was sitting with the boy and held his body in her arms. She had red-brown hair with fire-collared streaks in it and her skin was extremely pale, it seemed almost white in the moonlight. Her white dress had golden flames on it and seemed to date back to the Chinese Ming-dynasty.

The boys looked at each other and walked out to them. Suddenly the girl turned her head and a wall of fire appeared around her and Wufei. The boys didn't know what just happened. Duo put up his hand and concentrated on the flames, but when he touched the wall it burned him and he pulled back with a angry hiss. "Why do you do this? It's of no use you know I must claim his soul when he dies. Why delay the inevitable?" he growled dangerously low.

The other three boys realised that Shinnigami had come out of hiding. Duo's eyes glowed dangerously deep crimson and a dark aura surrounded him.

The girl turned to them and raised her head. Flaming-red eyes stared at them calculatingly as she softly spoke.

"Wo wan gu shitu ji, siche me wan ji di!" **(Immortal language, which I made up!)**

The four boys stared at the girl. Quatre who understood every word like all of them, reminded himself just in time that they weren't supposed to know he understood. "What did she say?"

"She said it's not his time so I can't take his soul." Duo said. Quatre nodded as did the other 2.

"Now what do we do, if Duo can't remove the flames how do we get to our friend in time to safe him?" Trowa asked his voice was dangerously low.

Quatre thought about the situation. 'Duo couldn't touch or remove the wall of flames, why?' he thought. Then it hit him. "Of course! Celestial flames!" Quatre suddenly said.

"Come again?" Heero asked.

"Celestial flames Heero. Think when Duo touched the flames they burned him and they'll probably burn you and Trowa as well. Only a celestial entity can touch these flames." Quatre said as he walked up to the flames.

"Quatre what the hell are you doing?" Duo asked.

Quatre said nothing and placed his hand on the flames. As he suspected they didn't hurt him and he walked right through.

"Please let my friends enter as well we mean you no harm, we're here for our friend." he said as he approached the girl and Wufei.

"There is nothing you can do that will safe him." the girl said.

"I know now. But we didn't know for sure when we set out to find him. Even if there was nothing we could do to safe him, we had to find him. Long ago when we became friends we promised that we would always be there for each other even when one of us should die. We'd be there so he wouldn't die alone." Quatre said. "So if you can safe his life then do so, if not then let us do as we promised."

The girl then nodded and the flames disappeared. The other three boys ran up to their friends and the girl. Just then Wufei woke up and stared straight into the eyes of a girl that was holding him. His first thought upon opening his eyes and seeing her was that she might be an angel.

"Where am I?" Wufei asked a little disorientated.

"In the forest, but how is it that you are okay now while you were near death minutes ago?" Duo asked, his aura disappeared and his eyes turned to their normal violet colour.

"Don't ask me, I didn't even know I was that seriously wounded." Wufei said trying to get his thoughts straightened out so he could think clearly.

"I can heal those who are injured." the girl said.

Suddenly a bullet flew at them and the girl raised the wall of flames around them. The bullet hit the wall and disintegrated to dust. "In spite of the fact that it burns me, I think I like this celestial flame wall thing." Duo said with a insane grin.

"I can't attack when I'm like this and since I don't feel like going through all that trouble for a few measly soldiers, I use this to defend myself. Now weren't they supposed to die somewhere today?" the girl said.

"You know for a celestial entity you sure are thinking some evil things." Duo said as he pulled out his gun. "So can we fire through it or will our bullets bounce of like theirs?" "Don't know I've never fired a gun inside this thing before." the girl said.

"Only one way to find out!" Heero said as he pulled out his gun and fired at a soldier who came out of hiding.

The bullet Heero fired went through the wall and hit target. "Well this is convenient. You can shoot them, but they can't shoot you." Heero said.

"Note to self, purchase a gun for protection." the girl said.

"An angel with a gun, doesn't sound to celestial to me." Duo said as he killed 4 soldiers.

"I'm not an angel, if I were I could do something in this form." the girl said.

"That's what you think!" Quatre yelled from where he was shooting.

"You would know!" the girl replied.

"Safe it for later, we've got bigger problems!" Wufei yelled.

As he did 34 mobile suits flew in.

"Holy Christ alive! Okay I've had it!" the girl yelled as she walked away from the boys. "Er, you might want to cover your eyes now." She said. Then a bright light engulfed the area and blinded the boys. When the light was gone they carefully opened their eyes and saw bits and pieces of mobile suits everywhere. Among the debris lay the dead bodies of soldiers and a while away from the destruction lay the girl the wall of flames once again surrounding her.

Quatre walked over and picked her up, as he did the flame wall disappeared. "Let's go home, I badly need a seriously hot bath and a nice hot cup of tea." Wufei said. The other four agreed with him and they went back to the safehouse.

**Heero: If I'm the god of war why didn't I just let them fight each other? ****Kida: Because you're keeping it a secret from the others! Duh. Duo do you want to say bye for me today? ****Duo: Sure! .This was the first chapter of the story. We hope ya liked it and don't forget to review. Chapter two is in the making and will be out soon. It's titled explanations and formal hello's.**


End file.
